Ragnarok Online : Start On Fragments of Yggdrasil
__FORCETOC__ English Ragnarok Online Starting Guide : Fragment of Yggdrasil Hello, You just joined Fragment of Yggdrasil and you don't know where to go, what to do? Then this guide will help you in your journey. 1. Prerequisites First, create an account on the main site. Then download and install the game. In case the game doesn't launch properly, make sure your game is up-to-date and launch the __Setup to make sure everything is right. 2. Character creation Once you've logged in, you'll reach the character menu. You have up to 24 character slots. Double click on one or press Enter to create your character. You'll have to choose a name for you character. You can also choose his/her hairstyle and hair color. ( You'll have more choices in-game and you'll be able to change the color of your clothes ) Once you're done, just press OK. Your character has been created. Double click on your character or press Enter to start playing. 3. The introductive map You'll spawn in the tutorial map. Talk to the Guide of the Gods npc ( non playable character ). Select your language. He'll explain the Role-play guideline of the server. These aren't official quests but specific to FoY. Once you're done talking to him, you'll be warped to Dreamea, the capital of FoY. 4. Dreamea, the capital of FoY There you are, a Novice, in Dreamea. You'll find NPC, players and, maybe, staff members. I'll quickly explain what the npc around the banch can do. From left to right : The Kafra will allow you to : - save your location. That way, you'll respawn to said location after you die. - open your personnal storage ( which is common to every character you have on your account ). - save configurations ( we'll talk about that later ). - obtain a falcon, a cart or a mount ( you can't choose them right at the beginning ). - have access to other options but these aren't necessary to start playing. The Healer : She will heal you in exchange of some zeny ( the currency in Ragnarok ). The cost will increase depending on your level. The News npc : He will inform you about news you may have missed about the server. The Branch Room npc : He will create a private room to summon monsters with the correct items but, as a new player, you won't have anything to do with him. The PvP Warper : He will warp you to a special map to fight other players but, as a new player, you won't have anything to do with him. The Warper : He'll allow you to quickly reach place in the world in exchange of zenys ( the price will increase depending on your level ). - Dungeons : He will warp you to the first map of a dungeon of your choice. He'll charge you an extra if you want to go to a dungeon that requires the completion of an access quest that you've not done. - Towns : He'll teleport you to any town in the world. - Capital - Dreamea : He'll warp you to Dreamea. - Event Area : He'll warp you to the event area where you'll be able to play mini-games when they are announced. - Battleground : He'll warp you to a PvP special area. 5. Menus and shortcuts ( incoming ) French Ragnarok Online Guide : Débuter sur Fragment of Yggdrasil Bonjour, Tu viens d'arriver sur le serveur Fragment of Yggdrasil et tu ne sais pas par où commencer ? Alors ce guide va pouvoir t'accompagner. Sommaire : 1. Prérequis 2. Compte et Création du personnage. 3. Map d'introduction 4. La Capitale Dreamea 5. Menus et raccourcis 6. Affronter des monstres 7. Le vendeur 8. Changer de classe 9.a Continuer sa progression 9.b Les Skills (Talents) 9.c Les éléments 10. 11. 1. Prérequis avant de commencer à jouer : - Création d'un compte via le site Web : FoY - Téléchargement du jeu - Installation du jeu 2. Ton compte et comment créer tes personnages. Lorsque tu as entré ton Login et mot de passe, tu arrives sur le menu de tes personnages. Tu disposes de 24 emplacements, chacun pouvant héberger 1 personnage. ; Screenshot: ; Clique sur une case, ou utilises la touche ENTRER pour créer ton personnage. Tu dois entrer un pseudonyme, ce sera le nom de ton personnage lorsque tu seras sur le jeu. Tu peux également choisir sa coupe de cheveux et la couleur des cheveux. Pour l'instant tu ne peux pas choisir la couleur de tes vêtements. Tu pourras le faire une fois en jeu. ; Screenshot: : Une fois que tu as fais tes choix, il suffit de cliquer sur OK. Tu as créé ton premier personnage. ; Screenshot: : Tu peux maintenant jouer en cliquant sur ton personnage, ou utilisant la touche ENTRER. 3. La Map d'introduction : Lorsque que tu commences tu arrives dans le didacticiel du serveur. Il suffit de parler au NPC (ou PnJ en français personnage non joueur) qui se nomme "Guide des Dieux". Il te présente le côté Rôle Play (RP) du serveur, t'invitant à accomplir les quêtes principales du serveur. Elles sont exclusives à ce serveur. Ce ne sont pas des quêtes officielles. Le Rôle play est, pour faire simple, une façon de jouer visant à incarner ton personnage (comme un jeu d'acteur). Une fois que tu as terminé ta conversation avec le Guide des Dieux, tu es téléporté à Dreamea, la Capitale du serveur. 4. Premier passage à Dreamea (Version Courte) : Te voici en classe Novice, à Dreamea, ça ressemble à ça en dehors des périodes de fêtes. ; Screenshot: : Agrandir cette image Tu verras donc autour de toi plusieurs éléments : - Des NPC. - Des joueurs et joueuses. - Peut-être des membres du Staff, Administrateur, Guard ou Animateur. Je vais te présenter rapidement les NPC basiques et indispensables. Ils sont juste au dessus de toi lorsque tu arrives, de gauche à droite tu trouveras : Kafra : Elle permet : - de sauvegarder ta position, en cas de mort tu reviendras ici à Dreamea. - d'utiliser ton coffre pour stocker tes objets - d'enregistrer des configurations (Je reviendrai sur cet élément un peu plus tard.) - obtenir un faucon, une charrette (cart) ou une monture. (Je reviendrai là-dessus plus tard, tu ne peux pas les choisir au début) - d'autres options sont à disposition mais elles ne sont pas indispensables pour commencer. Healer : Elle te soigne contre des Zeny (Ton argent) Le prix augmente avec les niveaux de ton personnage. News : Il t'informe des nouveautés sur le serveur. Branch Room : Pour l'instant on ne s'intéresse pas à ce NPC, il ne s'adresse pas aux nouveaux arrivants. PvP Warper : Pour l'instant on ne s'intéresse pas à ce NPC, il ne s'adresse pas aux nouveaux arrivants. Warper : Il te permet de te déplacer dans le monde (contre des Zeny). Tu as un accès au ville (Town), aux donjons (Dongeons), à la Capitale. Last Warp étant le dernier endroit où tu t'es rendu avec le Warper. Attention, le prix des donjons est variable, certains donjons requièrent une quête pour s'y rendre. Si tu n'as pas fait la quête tu paieras le prix fort au NPC pour qu'il t'y envoie. Tu connais maintenant les NPC de base. 5. Les Menus et raccourcis : Dans Ragnarok il y a de nombreux menus (fenêtres) qui te permettrons entre-autre de voir l'évolution de ton personnages, de ses sorts (Skill) et de son équipement. Pour simplifier les explication voici une image sur laquelle tu trouveras les principaux menus : Descriptions des éléments : - Ce sont les informations de base dans cette fenêtre figure : (Raccourcis ALT+V) Ton Pseudonyme : "Kick" Ta classe : "Novice" Tes points de vie (HP) : S'ils tombent à 0 tu meurs. (Tu disposes d'une régénération naturelle de HP mais c'est lent.) Tes points de mana (SP) : Ils sont généralement dépensés par tes sorts (Skill). (Tu disposes d'une régénération naturelle de SP mais c'est lent.) Ton niveau de base : Tu gagnes des niveaux en tuant des monstres ou en accomplissant des quêtes. Chaque niveau de base donne des points de statistiques. Ton niveau de Job : Tu gagnes du job en tuant des monstres ou en accomplissant des quêtes. Chaque Job offre 1 point de Skill pour augmenter vos sorts. (On y reviendra après) Vous gagnez aussi des points de statistiques bonus. Ton Poids (Weight) : Chaque objet à un poids associé. Ton personnage à une capacité à portée. Si tu atteins 50% ou plus tu ne pourras plus régénérer tes HP et SP de façon naturelle. Si tu atteins 90% ou plus tu ne peux plus attaquer, ni lancer de skill. Ton argent (Zeny) : "5000" au démarrage. - La minimap : Elle se trouve en haut à droite de ton écran, tu peux la mettre en taille minimal avec le signe moins "-". Elle te permet de savoir où tu te déplaces sur une map (Exemple sur le Screenshot, tu vois que tu es au centre de la Capitale Dreamea). Sujet en cours de rédaction. - Fenêtre Equipement (Stuff) et Statistiques : (Raccourcis Alt+Q) Dans cette fenêtre tu vois les objets équiper sur ton personnage : Casque (Headgear Top), Milieu (Hat Middle), Bas (Hat Bottom), Armure (Armor), Arme (Weapon), Bouclier (Shield), Manteau (Garment), Chaussures (Shoes) et 2 Accessoires. En bas tu vois tes Statistiques : STR : Force - influe sur vos dégâts physique de corps à corps et votre Weight maximum. AGI : Agilité - Influe sur votre vitesse d'attaque (Aspd) et votre esquive (Flee). VIT : Vitalité - Influe sur vos points de vie maximum. INT : Intelligence - Influe sur vos dégâts d'attaques magiques (MAtk), votre regen de SP, votre maximum de SP. DEX : Dextérité - détermine votre HIT, c'est à dire vos chances de toucher votre cible. Sauf pour les classes qui frappe à l'arc, la Dex détermine vos dégâts en plus de votre chance de toucher. LUK : Chance - Influe sur vos chances de coups critiques (Critical Rate) et d'esquives parfaites (Perfect Dodge). Attention, vos statistiques doivent coïncider avec la classe qui vous souhaiterez faire par la suite. Nous y reviendrons plus tard. Pour la Def (défense physique) et Mdef (défense magique), elles sont principalement affectée par votre équipement. L'int augmente votre Mdef et la Vit votre Def. - Fenêtre de l'inventaire : L'inventaire est l'endroit où sont stocker les objets (Item) que tu ramasses, obtiens via des quêtes ou achètes. Il est composé de 4 onglets (sur la gauche de la fenêtre) I - Dans cet onglets se trouve les consommables, double clique sur un consommable pour l'utiliser, les consommables sont à usage unique. Eqp - C'est l'onglet de l'équipement (Stuff), ces objets peuvent être utiliser dans ta fenêtre de Stuff ou via un double clique, si tu remplis les conditions requises. (Classe, niveau...) M - C'est l'onglet divers, en théorie ce sont les objets à vendre au NPC pour gagner des Zeny, mais beaucoup d'objets sont requis pour accomplir des quêtes. Rassures-toi les objets qui tombent facilement sur des petits monstres tu peux les vendre sans risque pour le début. Fav - Cet onglet sert à trier ton inventaire, tu peux y placer en le faisant glisser sur l'onglet depuis un autre onglet. des consommables, équipements ou divers. Pour retirer un objet du favoris il suffit de le faire glisser dans son onglet d'origine. Attention à ne pas faire glisser votre objet à côté de votre inventaire, sinon il tombe par terre. (Vous pouvez le ramasser à nouveau si quelqu'un ne le fait pas avant vous). - Fenêtre des Skill : Dans cette fenêtre tu as tes sorts, tu peux augmenter tes sorts lorsque tu gagnes un niveau de JOB. Il te suffit de cliquer sur le skill et valider en bas à gauche. (Tu peux mettre plusieurs points si tu en as plusieurs ça marche aussi) Les Skill vont du niveau 1 à 10 maximum. Variable selon le skill. Tu gagnes des sorts supplémentaires lors que tu changes de classe. - Les Barres de Skill : Pour l'afficher tu dois faire F12 (Une fois pour chaque barre, maximum de barre affichées 4) La première étape consiste à paramétrer tes Barres. En associant les touches de ton clavier à chaque case. Pour faire ça : - presses la touche ECHAP - Menu BM/Shortcut Settings (Le 4eme choix) Tu arrives sur l'onglet Skill Bar. Tu as une liste de Hotkey chaque barres contient 9 cases. Barre 1 = Hotkey 1-1 à 1-9 Barre 2 = Hotkey 2-1 à 2-9 Ect... Pour la configuration tu peux choisir ce qui te plait. L'ordre n'est pas important. Voici un petit exemple : ; Screenshot: : Une fois que tu as fais tes choix. Tu peux tester tes barres. Tu peux placer des consommables, skill ou équipements. Il suffit de les faire glisser l'item (Les novices potions par exemple) en maintenant le clique gauche de ta souris et relâcher une fois que tu es sur la touche souhaité. (Pour l'instant tu n'as pas de skill, et l'équipement). Ça nous donne ceci : Ensuite, tu peux utiliser ton objet via la touche associée. (Si ça écris dans le chan faut faire ENTRER, pour passer en BattleMode) - Le Chan : (F10 pour le réduire, ou l'agrandir) Ici tu verras les conversations avec les autres joueurs, les annonces automatiques du serveur ect... En haut à droite du chan, il y a un bouton rond d'option avancé à régler pour ne pas avoir un flood d'informations. Tu l'adapteras avec le temps. - La barre du Chan : Ici tu peux écrire tes messages (par défaut ils sont en mode all, visible pour toute personne sur ton écran). - Le petit rond Bleu du Chan : C'est le menu d'option rapide du chan. Il permet de passer en mode discussion : Publique (All), Groupe (Si tu as un groupe), Guilde (Si tu as une guilde). - Petite barre des PM : En indiquant le pseudonyme d'une personne (avec majuscule et espace) tes message s'adresseront à cette personne uniquement. Si tu as une guilde et des alliances tu peux utilise #ally comme un PM, pour parler à ta guilde et les guildes alliées. - Le CashShop : C'est le shop du serveur, la monnaie utilisée n'est pas de l'argent réel, nous utilisons des Cash Points qui s'obtiennent lors d'event sur le serveur, ou via des event box. - Les menus : Ce sont tous les menus si tu ne te souviens plus d'un raccourcis. Certains menues ne servent à rien. 6. Affronter les Monstres : Pour ton premier personnage je te conseil de faire un futur Archer. Tu peux placer tes points de statistiques en DEX. (Comme tu touches les monstres facilement, et une fois archer tu feras plus de dégâts) Maintenant, le plus difficile c'est de trouver des monstres tuables pour un petit novice. Parles au NPC Warper et rends-toi dans la ville Alberta. Diriges-toi sur la gauche, prends le Warp Portal (le tourbillon blanc). Sur cette carte tu vas trouver plusieurs monstres non agressifs. '' '' Avant d'attaquer tapes la commande /nc dans ton chan, met là sur ON, pour que tes attaques s’enchaînent automatiquement. (Réécrire /nc pour quitter le mode attaques auto') Ensuite, clique sur un monstre Poring. Tu devrais le tuer sans encombre, tu as tes novice potions utilisable si tes HP sont bas. En tuant le Poring tu vas gagner de l'expérience base et Job. Tu vas aussi voir des objets (Item) tomber au sol. Ramasses-les en cliquant dessus. Tu les retrouveras dans ton inventaire. Si tu veux que les objets soient ramassés automatiquement entre la commande @autoloot 100 dans ton Chan. N'oublis pas d'augmenter tes Statistiques et tes Skill. (Tu dois avoir monté ton Basic Skill à 9 pour pouvoir changer de classe) Donc ton objectif est de passer niveau 10 en Job. Le niveau de base importe peu. Comment afficher l'expérience gagnée ? Tu dois entrer la commande @showexp dans le chan. Dès que tu vas tuer un monstre tu verras l'expérience qu'il t'a rapporté. Maintenant essais de tuer un Lunatic. Plus difficile maintenant, essais de trouver un Willow. Pour le vaincre il faudra que tu utilises une ou deux potions lorsque tes HP seront bas. Et enfin affronte un Pupa, ce monstre ne se défendra pas. Par contre méfiance si tu vois une barre de cast au dessus du monstre recules-toi. Un Creamy va apparaître et ce monstre est trop puissant pour être tué en novice. Continue de tuer des monstres jusqu'à passer niveau 10 en Job. Ensuite retour à Alberta (à droite de la map où tu te trouves), retrouve le Warper qui est proche du Warp et rends-toi à la Capitale. 7. Le vendeur (Tool Dealer): Puisque tu as drop des objets, nous pouvons aller voir le vendeur (Tool Dealer). Il est en bas à gauche de la place centrale. Parle lui, il te proposera d'acheter (Buy) ou vendre (Sell) des item. ]] Clique sur Sell. Ensuite double clique sur les objets que tu veux vendre. Garde les morceaux de bois tu en auras besoin pour passer Archer. Clique sur Sell à nouveau pour vendre tes item, tu gagnez donc des zeny. Après reparle au Tool Dealer et achète lui 5 Butterfly Wing et 25 Fly Wing. Les Butterfly Wing servent à retourner à ton point de sauvegarde. Les Fly Wing permettent de te téléporter aléatoirement sur la Map. Petits conseils : Place tes Fly Wing sur une touche isolée pour éviter de te téléporter par accident. Ne met jamais tes Butter Fly en raccourcis. si tu en utilises une par accident ça peut devenir gênant pour toi. 8. Changer de classe : Tu es prêt à changer de classe. Tu es Job 10 et tes points de jobs sont tous attribués. Rends-toi à la ville Payon, diriges-toi en haut à droite. Ensuite tu passes le Warp Portal et diriges-toi vers la maison (c'est la guilde des archers) tout en haut à droite de cette map. Ta quête pour passer Archer commence ici, en parlant au NPC derrière le bureau. Tu trouveras les Willow à droite la ville Payon. Tu dois en tué une dizaine pour avoir assez de point. Ensuite retourne voir le NPC dans la guilde des archers, tu passeras Archer si tu as assez de morceaux de bois. Je met à disposition un guide pour t'aider en cas de soucis. Tu as juste à clique sur l'archer pour voir la quête. Lien quêtes de classe ratemyserver : http://ratemyserver.net/quest_db.php?type=60000 9. Continuer sa progression : Je t'ai proposé de passer Archer pour plusieurs raisons : - C'est une classe facile à prendre en main. Avec des attaques à distance. - Cette classe te permet d'appréhender la notion d'élément qui est très importante pour affronter des monstres ou même des joueurs. Donc tu es Archer (classe 1.a), ton objectif est désormais d'atteindre le niveau de Job 40 à 50. Pour pouvoir passer Hunter (classe1.b). Le niveau de base n'est pas encore un prérequis, mais c'est toujours bien d'avancer pour avoir de meilleurs statistiques. Je te propose trois destinations pour commencer à Exp : - Donjon Pyramide Niveau 1 (Affronter des Familiar - Facile) - Donjon Payon Niveau 1 (Affronter des PoPoring, Zombie et Familiar - Il faudra utiliser des Novice Potions) - Ville Payon, une Map au Sud. (Affronter des Spores ou Poporing - Il faudra utiliser des Novice Potions) Si tout va bien, tu devrais arriver niveau 16-30 rapidement. A chaque fois que tu gagnes un niveau de Job n'oublis pas de placer ton points dans tes Skill. J'ouvre une parenthèse sur les skill de l'archer pour que tu saches ou placer tes points de Job. Pour commencer monte le Skill Double Strafing, c'est un skill offensif pour l'utiliser c'est tout simple tu l'actives avec la touche définie par ta barre des skills ensuite tu cliques sur ta cible, généralement un monstre. Tu peux mettre 10 points dans Double strafing. Ensuite monte les deux skill passifs niveau 10 : Vulture's Eye (Augmente la portée de tes attaques à distances) Owl's Eye (Augmente ta dextérité, donc tes dégâts à l'arc et ta précision) Ces skills ne nécessites aucune action pour être fonctionnel, ce sont des boost passif. (Généralement identifiable par une icône blanche) Par la suite tu pourras monter le boost actif niveau 10 à nouveau: Attention concentrate (Augmente la dextérité et l'agilité en se basant sur tes statistiques de bases) Ce boost coûte assez cher en SP mais il augmente de manière significative tes dégâts à distance et ta vitesse d'attaque. Tu as donc utilisé 40 points de Job (Tu es job 41). Pour finir tu peux choisir de passer Hunter ou de prendre le temps de passer Job 50 qui est le niveau job maximum des classe 1.a. Et ainsi monter le skill Arrow Shower ''jusqu'au niveau 9 maximum. Bien maintenant que tu sais quels Skill monter, nous allons reprendre les sites pour gagner de l'expérience tu es donc niveau 16-30 il te faut changer d'endroit et affronter des monstres un peu plus fort pour Exp correctement (dans le jargon geek : Exp ou Pex = Expérience = Gagner de l'expérience). Avant de te rendre sur la map évoqué juste après, prends le temps de lire l'ensemble de la partie dédié aux éléments situé ci-dessous. Je te propose une map, tu dois te rendre à Payon la ville et aller 2 Map au sud. Tu trouveras des ''Wolf. Tu vas donc découvrir plusieurs nouvelles notions sur le jeu : - Tout d'abord les Wolf ont l'attribut "Solidaire" si tu en attaques un, ces copains présents sur ton écran viendront combattre à ses côté pour l'aider. - Ce monstre à 919 points de vie. Et les HP des monstres vont d'une façon générale augmenter avec le temps et les niveaux. Bien que tu frappes de plus en plus fort. Il y a sur Ragnarok une règle pour augmenter tes dégâts sur les monstres. Il faut connaitre son élément, et il existe un total de 10 éléments différents : - Neutral (Neutre) - Fire (Feu) - Water (Eau) - Earth (Terre) - Wind Vent) - Poison - Holy (Sacrés) - Shadow (Ombre) - Ghost (Fantôme) - Undead (Mort-Vivant) Chacun élément est le point faible d'un autre. Attaquer avec un élément identique à l'élément de votre cible réduit considérablement vos dégâts (Exception faîte pour les Ghost). Voici les différentes boucles à connaitre : Fire > Earth > Wind > Water > Fire Holy > Shadow > Holy Poison : Ne craint pas Holy, Shadow, Ghost. Undead : Ne craint pas le Poison. Vulnérable au Holy et Fire. (Ne pas confondre avec la race Undead) Ghost : Les attaques Neurale ne toucheront pas ! Le Ghost craint seulement le Ghost. Pour en revenir à nos loups. Les Wolf sont des monstres de type Earth. Par conséquent il te faut une arme ou plutôt des flèches de type Fire pour lui infliger des dégâts accrus. Tu vas donc te rendre au donjon Sunken Ship, n'entre pas dans le bateau. En te dirigeant sur la droite de la petite île tu trouveras un NPC qui propose des flèches de différents éléments contre tes zeny. Tu vas donc pouvoir acheter des Fire Arrow. Ensuite, il ne te reste plus qu'à équiper tes flèches de feu et partir tuer des Wolf ''afin de continuer de gagner de l’expérience. Pour connaitre l'élément des monstres tu peux utiliser la commande ''@mi wolf ou @mobinfo wolf. ''Il suffit de remplacer ''wolf par le nom du monstre souhaité ou une partie du nom. Attention, il arrive parfois que des monstres ayant le même nom apparaissent dans le résultat de la recherche, le "vrai" est reconnaissable par la liste d'objets associés. Tu peux t’entraîner aux Wolf jusqu'au niveau 40. Ensuite, tu peux changer d'endroit après un petit retour en ville à l'aide d'une Butterfly Wing ''acheté au ''Tool Dealer. Rends-toi dans le donjon de Moscovia. '' (Attention : l'accès à ce donjon coûtera très cher 30.000 Zeny, si tu n'as pas effectuer la quête d'accès) Lien pour la quête en français : Guide Ro (Note: Cette quête est assez difficile sois bien préparé si tu veux la réaliser.) Une fois dans le donjon, tu pourras y rencontrer 4 monstres différents : Attention, les Mantis sont agressives, elles t'attaqueront si tu les croises. Pas de panique tu peux les tuer en utilisant ''Double Strafing, tout en maintenant une petite distance avec la sauterelle. Ta priorité restera toujours de te placer correctement avant d'attaquer ta cible. Et c'est valable entre chaque attaque. Tu as le droit de t'éloigner pour reprendre ton souffle et d'y revenir. Bien mis à part les Mantis qui ne donnent pas énormément d'expérience. Il te faudra tuer des "Les" qui ressemblent à des Fées vertes, elles ont 3080 points de vie. Tu peux effectuer un @mi Les, pour connaitre leur élément et en déduire les flèches que tu choisiras. Ensuite, pour les tuer c'est assez simple tu feras uniquement des Double Strafing. Si elle survit et qu'elle se rapproche reste à distance, tu peux même fuir assez loin pour qu'elle t’oublie en cas de difficulté. Tu peux rester sur cette zone jusqu'au JoB 50 de ton personnage (Pour changer de classe et passer Hunter). Elle est intéressante du niveau 30 au niveau 65, mais si tu es patient tu peux monter ton personnage dans cette zone jusqu'au niveau 99 Base / 50 Job. Il existe des alternatives pour gagner de l'expérience, tout dépends de ce que tu recherches : Rechercher ton équipement : Sur Ragnarok, tu auras besoin de développer ton équipement, et donc d'aller ramasser (drop) des objets d'équipement (le Stuff), et également des cartes de monstres qui s'obtiennent en chassant un monstre, parfois un bon bout de temps. A force de rechercher ton stuff (On appel ça le farm) l'expérience de ton personnage augmentera d'elle-même. Visiter des donjons en groupe : A partir des niveaux 60-70 tu peux tenter de créer des groupes de 3-6 joueurs dans des petits donjons comme : Ice Donjon, Magma Donjon, Sphinx Donjon, Rachel Sanctuary Donjon... Effectuer des quêtes d'expérience : Sur Ragnarok, il existe énormément de quêtes qui rapportent de l'expérience. Généralement, les joueurs expérimentés ne terminent pas leurs quêtes avant que leur personnage est effectué sa renaissance (le Rebirth). C'est le changement de classe que l'on effectue au niveau 99/50. Pour devenir High Novice 1/1 et se lancer dans la dernière ligne droite de leveling du personnage, objectif niveau Job 10 (changement de classe) Job 50 (Dernier changement de classe) passer niveau 99/70 pour finir. Les quêtes ont toutes, ou presque toutes, des prérequis notamment en terme de niveau de base. Une fois amorcée tu peux t’arrêter avant le dernier NPC (celui qui doit te donner l'expérience) et ainsi rendre ta quête après Rebirth quand tu le souhaites (Plus de restriction de niveaux si amorcée). Ca permet de monter très rapidement ton personnage du niveau 1 à 60+ en quelques cliques ! Merci à Celest/Epona (Black Clover / Pheonix - FoY v1) pour ce guide.